


Love at first bite: A Destiel love story:

by Supernaturalfan01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel vampires, Angels, Angprire, Castiel SPN - Freeform, Castiel angel, Creature fantasy, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel supernatural - Freeform, Other, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Castiel, Supernatural Dean Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural spn, Vampires, castiel - Freeform, supernatural Dean, supernatural destiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalfan01/pseuds/Supernaturalfan01
Summary: Dean Winchester is best friends with a vampire named Castiel, when the two fall in love with eachother,Cas is a very special and powerful, supernatural creature who is half angel and half vampire,Dean learns that its not so bad dating a vampire andCas hungers for more then Dean's love, Cas also wants his lover's blood in this romantic Destiel love story of man and angel vampire.This tale of profound love proves vampires truely are a hunters best friend, enjoy!





	Love at first bite: A Destiel love story:

One day after an unusual vampire hunt, fairytale love story was born,  Dean meets Cas a hansome blue eyed angpire named Cas.

Cas was a very handsome vampire, Cas has big, gorgeous, glowing blue eyes and dark hair, Cas had large dark Wings he uses for flying.

Cas wears a long trenchcoat for a cape, Cas has large fangs, big pointy teeth, that stick out of his mouth, that are very noticeable when he smiles.

At first Cas was hunting Dean, but then Cas fell in love with Dean and gave Dean a very specal kiss, it was a love bite. 

It was love at first bite for both Cas and Dean 

Cas stole Dean's heart and that's when Dean fell in love with Cas after that first bite Cas took from Dean

The taste of the Hunter's blood on the vampire's lips tasted amazing, Cas already know this was going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship and Dean felt the same 

Dean and Cas had a very special relationship with eachother, it was a  romantic predator and prey relationship

They were always there for eachother, through better and for worse, they truly had a profound bond for eachother 

But unfortunately Dean was still prey, and Cas was the indeed a predator.

At first when Dean started to date Cas the angel vampire it was a little akward.

First time angprire dates usually are emotional and take some time to adjust to.

However Dean's devin love for Cas made it all that much easyer to feel conformable around the supernatural angel vampire 

Cas had a devoted love to his human boyfriend Dean, as well 

Even though Cas and Dean both lover eachother dearly, Dean still sometimes felt intimidated by Cas, because was a powerful supernatural creature who was part vampire, 

but Dean didn't care what Cas was he loved his angprire lover with all his heart amd he knew Cas felt the same way about him

and it always seemed to look like Cas was stairing at Dean like he wanted to eat him up

Cas was stalking his prey, Cas would follow Dean all around and wouldn't take his eyes off of him, watching Dean's ever move,

Dean was always under the watchful eyes of an angel, a very hungey blue eyed angel,

Cas was watching Dean like a hawk  
stairing at his love with large hungry blue eyes, licking his lips, Cas would start slowly sliding his toung across his teeth seductively.

Dean got use to this, afterall it was all normal behavior for a angel vampire 

One day while sleeping in bed together, suddenly a strong, supernatural hunger came over Cas.

Cas got up to have a midmorning snack but Cas was craving a special treat, the angel vampire was hungry for his lover Dean Winchester.

"Hey Cas want to start with breakfast first"?

"How dose a nice warm breakfast in bed sound"? 

Or in Dean's case how about a nice hot breakfast in bed?

"That sounds scrumptious, the offer is very tempting belivee i really want that, but actually let's wait until tonight, i want to save my appetite and have a special dinner date with you tonight Dean" 

"Maybe next time Dean but tonight, we are doing dinner together" Cas said 

"Sounds good to me Dean said"

Tonight was going to be a dinner date with a sexy vampire angel named Castiel

"Dean, will you please join me for dinner tonight"?

"Sure Cas, what are you having for dinner tonight"?

"I'm having you for dinner tonight"

Dean laughed it off as if Cas were just joking, but Dean jad no idea Cas really ment it

Little did Dean know Cas was going to have Dean for dinner and was gping to eat him

As the day gos on Cas' hunger was growing stronger and stronger by the minute and Cas couldn't stand it any longer.

Later on while laying on the couch together, as Dean was laying on one side of the couch and Cas was sitting on the other side

Cas moves closer to Dean and wispers in Dean's ear

"Come closer Dean", Cas commanded"

"Lay your head on my lap"

Dean dose as he is told 

"I thirst for you", "O Dean, my love" 

Cas grips Dean tight and pulls him closer to his chest, 

Dean was laying his head on top of Cas' chest, listing to his lover's beating heart 

and then Dean begins to rub his warm hands on Cas' wings and massaging Cas' wings slowly, this makes Cas feel really good and makes Cas very happy, and Cas smiles in a toothy smile showing off his pointy teeth.

Coddling with Dean makes Cas' heart full but also makes his belly hungry  

Then Dean layed his head on top of Cas' stomach like a cushion pillow 

"You smell absolutely delicious Dean, your smell is driving me crazy, i must have a taste"

"Dean i must taste you, i want to taste you on my toung" Cas said 

Then Dean hears the angel's growling stomach, Cas' belly starts growling super loud, rumbling with a strong, supernatural force, somewhere deep inside his empty belly, and really hungry stomach.

"Do you here that Dean? That's my stomach growling, it's empty inside, it hungers for your love Dean". 

"Feed me Dean"!  
"I'm so hungry", 

"O Dean, I hunger for your love, please nourish me Dean"

"Dean, It's feeding time" Cas wispers seductively in Dean's ear 

Cas grins smiling with his pointy teeth, stairing hungerly at Dean with glowing blue eyes lit up eagerly waiting for a taste of his lover on his lips.

Dean lays his head on Cas' shoulder, looks up a Cas and smiles, and they stair into eachothers eyes.

"Go ahead Cas, bite me baby"  
"Bite me Cas"  
"Eat me Cas"  
"Swallow me down"  
"Drink me dry, milk me for every drop" 

Dean teases Cas in a playfully joking way 

Cas first starts with some love bites, and hickeys, neck bitting, and bitey kisses.

Cas is very gentle with his boyfriend Dean when the angelic vampire feeds on his lover.

Cas slowly sinks his teeth into Dean's neck 

Cas gentlely sinks his teeth fangs into warm bere naked skin, lips over on top of warm smooth human flesh, and slowly sucks 

The fresh sweet, taste of sweet, salty and copper lay smooth on his lips and toung.

"O Dean you taste so delicious" Cas moaned in bliss and pleasure

Cas licks Dean's neck, lapping up little drops of Dean's blood

"Cas that tickles, what are you doing"? Dean asks

"I'm savoring the warm taste of you on my lips" Cas said 

Cas was rolling the flavors of Dean around on his toung playing with his food, tasting every molecules of him, drinking his blood, drinking him down, drinking down every drop of his lover's blood.

Cas continued swallowing him down,  
drinking him dry, but Cas did not really suck him dry Cas only drank just enough to satisfy his hunger.

Cas never drank or took too much blood from Dean because Cas never wanted to hirt Dean or make his friend too weak.

Cas was girnning happily with a full feeling inside his stomach, patting his full belly in other bliss,

Cas felt overwhelmed but in a good way as his lover's blood was slushing around inside his belly, 

as Cas was moaning in pleasure at the sensation the feeling was warm and conforming to Cas.

Dean loves it when he makes Cas happy it makes him happy as well, and Cas loves making Dean happy as well.

Luckily Cas only feeds once a day and Cas because Cas is an angel Cas dosen't have to eat much,

but because Cas is also part vampire Cas still needs to feed on a little bit of blood every now and then,

and because Dean's blood is so ritch it keeps Cas full for about a few hours.

Cas would use his angel powers to heal Dean and Dean would be strong enough to give Cas more blood.

Cas was already looking forward to the next feeding tomorrow's next feeding, and so was Dean.

Tomorrow would be a breakfast in bed meal, Cas was going to have a nice hot breakfast in bed, both Dean and Cas were looking forward to it already.


End file.
